


Myst Fan Songs

by SalarShushan



Category: Myst Series
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalarShushan/pseuds/SalarShushan
Summary: Myst FanFilks Inspired By Gilbert and Sullivan's Operettas





	Myst Fan Songs

ACHENAR:

 

Oh, better far to live up high  
Under the brave black flag I fly,  
I'll be revered than play Sirrus's part  
With my floating head and poison arts.  
Away in Channelwood's dark & dim  
I'll be a ruler away from him  
I'll live off my altar's fruit & cod  
and live and die a Pirate God!

 

For I am a Pirate God!  
And I rule, I rule with an iron rod  
To be a Pirate God!

For I am your Pirate God!

 

APES:

You are!  
Three screams for our Pirate God!

 

ACHENAR:

And I rule, I rule with an iron rod  
To be a Pirate God.

 

APES:  
You do!  
Three Screams for our Pirate God!  
Three screams for our Pirate God!

 

ACHENAR:

When I link forth my foes to slay  
I make their villages dearly pay  
& I torture a few more apes, it's true,  
Than a son of Atrus ought to do;  
But even Gehn & Sirrus on their thrones,  
Are cruel to keep their crowns their own,  
They manage somehow to get through  
More subjects & Ages than e'er I do,

For I am a Pirate God!  
And I rule, I rule with an iron rod  
To be a Pirate God!  
For I am a Pirate God!

 

APES:  
You are!  
Three screams for the Pirate God!

 

ACHENAR:

And I rule, I rule with an iron rod  
To be a Pirate God.

 

APES:

You do!  
Three Screams for our Pirate God!  
Three Screams for our Pirate God!

 

 

The flowers that bloom in the Glade

 

Rivenese Villagers:

The flowers that bloom in the glade,

Tra la,

Breathe promise of favor divine.

As we merrily dance and we sing,

Tra la,

We welcome the hope that they bring,

Tra la,

Of a wedding and paradise fine,

Of a wedding and paradise fine.

And that's why today we you serenade

You're as beautiful as flowers that bloom in the glade.

Tra la la la la,  
Tra la la la la,

The flowers that bloom in the glade.

Tra la la la la,  
Tra la la la la,  
Tra la la la la la!

 

Catherine:

The flowers that bloom in the glade,

Tra la,

Have nothing to do with my fate.

I've got go under Gehn's wing,

Tra la,

A most unattractive old thing,

Tra la,

or run away from this place,  
or run away from this place;

And that's what I mean when I thus upbraid,

"Oh, bother the flowers that bloom in the glade."

Tra la la la la,  
Tra la la la la,

Bother the flowers of shade!

Tra la la la la,  
Tra la la la la,  
Tra la la la la la!


End file.
